The backstories
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: Not many people will read this, but I recommend that those reading Sugar Rush Racing School do, as this tells you all the info you need to know about my OCs, and includes a short story for each one. Some of them may include the real racers as well. Anyway, if you do read, please review!
1. Miela - Remember

**Hello everyone! This si a short series I'm starting to help you get to know my OCs better. Hopefully you'll have read my stories** ** _Sugar Rush Racing School_** **and** ** _Zombies,_** **so you'll know a few of them all ready, but this should explain plenty more about them. Hope you enjoy it! (Tbh, I'm not expecting many reviews or reads, as this is an entire OC story).**

 _Miela Honeybee; honey and honeycomb_

 _Age (in SRRS): 12_

 _Originally from: Cape Cake_

 _Lives in: Cape Cake_

 _Family members: Mother, father, grandmother, older sister_

 _Appearance: Blond hair pulled into a bun (attached with a bee-shaped clip), baby blue eyes, and fair skin. She wears a silky white dress with a golden sash and trim. She also has a long knitted orange cardigan, orange tights with honeycomb print, and yellow and white sneakers. Often has a happily clueless expression._

 _Personality: Usually cheerful, but clueless. A complete ditz, and hopeless at keeping things quiet, but lovable all the same._

 _Kart: The Busybee. An aero-dynamically shaped kart, made out of honeycomb. The seat is a marshmallow and the steering wheel and gearstick are made out of pretzels. The wheels are round, golden hard-boiled sweets. The windshield is made of the same sweet, and the rear wing is honey-coated honeycomb slice._

Miela skipped home, her usual cardigan stuffed in her bag due to the heat of the day. Every now and then, she'd stop to grab a pretty pebble off the side of the road, or pick a flower. Then, she saw a pink pebble lying in the very middle of the road. It shined iridescently, and seemed to almost draw her to it as she walked without hesitation to pick it up. But then suddenly, she heard a car round the corner, and looked up.

She remembered the noise of the swerving car.

She remembered seeing the driver's terrified face.

She remembered how she let out a blood curdling scream.

She remembered the impact of the bumper.

She remembered the pebble flying out of her hand as her body crumpled to the ground.

But she didn't remember the pain.

It was only hours later, when she woke up in a hospital bed with broken ribs and a fractured arm, that she felt the pain. She cried out, and that hurt her lungs, and the nurses came rushing in, but she barely noticed through the red haze over her eyes caused by the pain, the pain, the pain.

She remembered, as she drifted in and out of sleep, the doctor whispering to the nurses that she'd been in shock.

She remembered the nurses telling her parents that she'd be okay.

She remembered her mother's sob of relief.

She remembered the way her family would visit her every day.

She remembered the doctor telling her that she'd been lucky to get out with only these injuries.

She remembered it all.

And, years later, whenever she glimpsed her now faded scars as she dressed, or flinched whenever she heard squealing tires, or ached with sympathy when she heard of other crashes, she still remembered.

No one at her school knew – a lot of the time, she could almost forget about it herself. Almost.

Everyone back home told her she was so brave for staying positive, but that was just her regular self. Everyone treated her as fragile after, so much that she could barely join in anything with her friends.

And that's why she begged her mother and father to go. It took months of persuasion, but eventually they succumbed to the longing look in their daughter's eyes.

And when she got there, felt the freedom of being treated normally, having friends who weren't constantly asking if she was alright, she knew that it would be okay.

And yet, she still remembered.

 **Sadder then you thought, huh?**

 **Well, if you liked it, please tell me so, and I am sorry if I didn't describe this well – I've never been in a car crash, and I don't know anyone who has, so sorry if I didn't make it real enough.**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodbye!**


	2. Harry - rivals till the end

**This story still exists!**

 **I just haven't updated it since the seventh of october, LAST YEAR!**

 **I feel like I've really been neglecting it now. If there's anyone reading, thank you!**

 _Harry Silverfoil; chocolates – specifically Hershey's chocolate_

 _Age (in SRRS): 13_

 _Originally from: Pearth Drop_

 _Lives in: Pearth Drop_

 _Family members: Mother, younger twins – a boy and a girl_

 _Appearance: Chocolate brown hair with a tin-foil hat, tanned skin and very dark brown eyes. He wears a white T-shirt underneath a brown and silver striped jacket, and silvery grey jeans with brown and silver sneakers. Often has a mischievous expression._

 _Personality: Mischievous with a tough exterior, but a nice boy really. He tends to get on people's nerves as he can sometimes be a bit too forwards – basically, acting like a jerk._

 _Kart: Silver Lining (his friends find it an odd name choice, though they don't tell him). A wide kart like Rancis's, but made out of a Hershey's kiss, with a devil dog seat. The wheels are Oreos, and the steering wheel & gearstick are dark chocolate._

Harry smiled as he watched his younger siblings run around in the playground. They were the world to him – when his father left home, taking care of them whilst his mum was working was the only thing that kept him from succumbing to grief and anger.

As he watched, his sister ran into another little girl. His eyes momentarily widened, and his body tensed, ready to run over if she didn't get up. She seemed okay though, as she stood up and turned to face the girl who'd bumped into her. Harry frowned. That girl looked quite familiar…

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" He heard the girl say.

"You ran into me!"

"No I didn't, you ran into me!"

His brother went over, and joined the argument. Several people were taking notice now.

"You stop being mean to my sister!"

"You stop being mean to me!"

Harry stood up, and started walking towards the younger children, ready to break up the fight. But when he got there, all his intentions changed.

"Tin brain? Get your siblings off my sister's back!" Said Jellysha, glowering at him as her little sister darted behind her legs. Harry knew why he recognised the younger girl now – they both had the same bright orange eyes.

"Please, I think you should get your sister away from my siblings, Glow-eyes!" Retorted Harry as the twins nodded in agreement.

"I'll ask you nicely on more time Hershey boy. Get. Your. Siblings. Away. From. My. Sister."

"And why should I, Bean head?"

"Because they're mean spirited little kids and I don't want them bullying her!"

That really made Harry angry. No one insulted his siblings. No one.

"They weren't bullying her, you idiot! Your stupid sister ran into my sister, and then started yelling at her! My brother came over to defend her, and now you're saying they were bullying her? That's a boatload of crepe!"

Jellysha narrowed her eyes, and before Harry could realise what was coming, swung her fist into his face. Outraged, the twins ran forwards and kicked her legs, and then one of them was dragged off by Jellysha's sister. Harry growled as he held his nose, and shoved Jellysha so she fell in the dirt. She got back up and started throwing pebbles at him, and pulled her little sister safely behind her. Harry did the same with the twins, and then the two older children started grappling on the floor, pulling each other's hair, kicking, punching, until someone grabbed both of them by the collar of their jackets and pulled them apart.

"What on earth were you thinking…In front of the younger ones…Setting a terrible example…Very disappointed in both of you…What would your parents think…" Harry only caught bits and pieces of the headmaster's rant. When they were let out, with two months' worth of detention, he turned to Jellysha. Now would be a typical time to say he was sorry.

But he wasn't. And neither was she.

So, without a word, he made a rude hand gesture, and she scowled, and they both walked away.

And so the rivalry began.

 **Like I said, they're not all going to be sad.**

 **Well, that was Harry Silverfoil! Hoped you liked him! Or not.**

 **And once more, sorry for not updating in over a year!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


End file.
